Road to Germany (Family Dad)
Road to Germany is the third episode of the seventh season and the fourth episode of the [[Road to... (Family Dad)|''Road To...]] series of the American animated television series ''Family Dad. In the episode, Mort accidentally goes into Stewie's time machine and is sent to Warsaw, Poland on September 1, 1939. Brian and Stewie realize Mort has gone back in time, and go in the time machine to save him. The episode was written by Patrick Meighan and directed by Greg Colton. Brian Blessed and Gregory Jbara guest star in the episode. Road to Germany was critically acclaimed and, along with I Dream of Jesus and Family Gay, received an Emmy Award nomination for "Outstanding Comedy Series". Plot While the neighbors are watching the Academy Awards at the Smith' house, Mort desperately needs to use the bathroom and Steve is using the main toilet, so desperately that he runs into Stewie's room into what appears to be a portable toilet. The "toilet" turns out to be Stewie's time machine, and he is sent to the past. Realizing this, and that he does not have the return pad, a device that would bring him back to the present, Stewie and Brian take the device and go back in time to save Mort. They end up in Warsaw, Poland and find Mort in a synagogue. It doesn't take long for them to realize that the date is September 1, 1939, the day of the Nazi invasion of Poland. The three try to use the return pad, but it is broken, so they decide to go to England where they will be safe to fix it. They are chased by the Nazis, forcing them to make a getaway on a motorbike, followed by an elaborate undersea pursuit in a hijacked U-boat. The three make it to England safely, where Stewie finds that the return pad is out of uranium fuel, and that the only place they can find more in this time is at a "secret" nuclear testing facility in Nazi Germany. The three join the Royal Air Force and participate in a dogfight against the Luftwaffe to reach Berlin. Stewie disguises himself as Hitler and obtains the needed uranium. The group then runs into the real Hitler, who orders their execution, but they escape on the return pad to the present. The group arrives back in Stewie's room, 30 seconds before Mort originally entered the time machine. To keep these events from repeating themselves, Stewie kills the Mort that was going to enter the machine by shoving him into the time machine and blowing it up. Mort then leaves the machine and soils himself. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Smith, Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Smith *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith, Neil Goldman *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Mr. Herbert *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Johnny Brennan as Mort Goldman *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Ron Livingston as Bob Memari *Megyn Price as Linda Memari *Matt McKenna as Buckle, Colonel Hans *Lisa Edelstein as Sharri Rothberg *Brian Blessed as Prince Vultan *Gregory Jbara as Black Tree Source *1 *2 Category:Family Dad Category:List of Family Dad Episodes